


Redefinition Scene 1-A: Disorder

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Redefinition [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Disorder tour is coming to an end, and Aoi is finally getting what he wanted since it began: a chance to room with Ruki for the night. But there may be more to this than a post-show roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition Scene 1-A: Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a planned series following the development of Aoi and Ruki’s relationship through the band’s history, themed around their Redefinition fan club tour. Also my HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AOI fic! (And yes, there really is a Crème de Cassis Hollyhock.)

The sound of the audience screaming was still fresh in the band’s ears as they headed off the stage. Well, it had been a hell of a show. They were getting better and better this tour – maybe having put out their first full-length album had that kind of effect on them.

“They’re loving us,” Aoi announced as he headed for the dressing room, stripping off his Gazerock Is Not Dead baseball shirt as he went. “They were ready to swarm the stage tonight!”

“Will you put that back on?” Ruki said. “We’re not even all the way backstage yet!”

“You think it’s going to bother those girls if they see me topless?” Aoi said. “On the contrary – I think it’ll give them a thrill.”

“Not like none of them has seen a half-naked man before, right?” Uruha said as they finally rounded the turn. The dressing area was like so many they’d seen before – a small space with graffiti-covered walls and a few mirrors here and there – but it was different from the ones they’d played in before this tour. Namely, you could turn around without bumping into someone.

“Well, they haven’t seen a half-naked man like this one, that’s for sure!” Aoi said, striking a pose as they reached the rack where their street clothes were hung.

“You think that would impress them?” Reita said, pulling off his own shirt once they were away from the prying eyes.

“I know it would,” Aoi said. “Hey, it’s not every day they get to see a superstar!”

“You do realize we have to all fit in this room with your ego, don’t you?” Ruki said, pulling his own clothes from the rack and turning toward the bathroom. He was planning on using the tiny shower they had in there, and besides, he didn’t usually change in front of the others – he was shy about that.

“Room enough for everyone, I say,” Aoi replied. “Hey, where’s Leader-san?”

“Over there.” Uruha pointed toward the corner, where Kai was on the phone, one hand over his ear. “Probably with the hotel.”

“Room arrangements,” Aoi said. “Last time we’re doing that for awhile. Next show is the finale. And then . . .”

Then, the band would be on to its biggest challenge yet. They hadn’t announced it yet – they were going to do so at the finale – but they were about to achieve every band member’s dream by going major.

Didn’t matter to Aoi. More money coming in was great, but he was mainly happy having guitars, a roof over his head, food and drink – and, oh yeah, and a shot at getting Ruki naked and flat on his back. Or on all fours. Whichever. So far, luck hadn’t been with him on this tour – he’d roomed with everyone BUT Ruki.

Still, for all his swagger, he was grateful to the fans for supporting them. Visual kei competition was tough – even tougher than in most forms of music, Western or Japanese. To think they’d gained enough of a following to get a major label interested in them was humbling – even for Aoi.

Kai came back, phone held over his head. “I have the arrangements for tonight!” he announced. “We have three rooms, and . . .”

Aoi grabbed him and pulled him over to the side. “Hey, there. Three rooms? For just the band, or for band and staff?”

“Just us,” Kai said. “Staff has their own. Why?”

“Can you put me with Ruki?” Aoi said.

“I was going to give you your own room tonight, actually,” Kai said.

“Wouldn’t you rather have the solo room, Leader-san?” Aoi wrapped his arm around him. “A chance to relax before the finale? Get your thoughts together?”

“Um, well . . .” Kai said.

“It would be a small sacrifice to put me with Ruki, really,” Aoi said. “Think of it being to our mutual benefit. “You get peace and quiet, and I get . . .”

At that moment, Uruha walked up to them. “You did put us in a room together, didn’t you?” he asked Kai.

Kai suddenly blushed bright red. “Uruha!” he said.

Aoi clapped Kai on the back. “Well, you’re not going to be having peace and quiet, are you?”

Kai made a little strangled noise and looked like a deer in the headlights – just in time for Reita to wander over. “What’s this, now?” he said.

“Leader-san seems to be getting some tonight,” Aoi replied. Well, he planned to as well, but he wasn’t telling Reita that.

“Well, good for you!” Reita clapped Kai on the back also. “It’s about time! Uruha’s been telling me how much he wanted to . . .”

“Aoi, you’re going to room with Ruki,” Kai said, quickly – too quickly. “Reita gets his own room tonight.”

“Well, aren’t I the lucky one?” Reita said. “Not as lucky as Kai, though.”

Kai was, by this time, emitting squeaks – which Ruki heard as he walked back into the room. He spotted the state their leader was in, pointed at him and said, “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Nothing,” Aoi said with his most innocent smile.

“This doesn’t look like nothing,” Ruki said with a scowl.

Aoi decided the best defense was a subject change, since if Ruki found out he was guilty as sin, it would jeopardize his chances tonight, big-time. “Hey, guess what, we’re roommates tonight!”

“So?” said Ruki. “That’s what happened to Kai?”

“It isn’t easy knowing you’re not going to be rooming with the superstar.”

“But doesn’t he make the room arrangements?”

“Well, what do you know, the hotel did this time!” He led Ruki away, letting Reita continue to tease Kai. It didn’t matter – Uruha would more than make up for what Kai was being put through later. Aoi hadn’t exactly been blind to the vibes between the two of them lately, and he was happy for them.

He’d be happier, of course, once he got Ruki alone.

* * *

As soon as they got into the hotel room, Ruki had his laptop open. Figured that he was going to check his E-mail. Fine, Aoi could be a patient man. He went into the bathroom, headed for the shower. He made a quick trip to the nighttable on the way, taking something out of his pocket and dropping it there – something he planned to use later.

When he came out, hair wet and wearing a robe, Ruki was still typing away. “I wish the fans would fucking stop spreading rumors about our new single,” Ruki said, not looking up from the screen. He was obviously on one of the fan forums that had sprung up for the band in the wake of their increasing popularity.

“Why do you look at those things?” Aoi said. “Not like they’re going to affect what we do.”

“I just want to see what kind of things the fans think about,” Ruki said. “It would help if I could figure out what they want to see from us.”

“Obviously, they want to see tragic stories about you having a one true love who died horribly,” Aoi said. “Hey, at least it means they’re paying attention.”

Ruki leaned back in the chair, folding his hands in back of his head. “Fuck,” he said, “we’re only going to have more of that once we’re major, won’t we? Rumors, I mean.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Aoi said. And meanwhile, he was feasting his eyes on the man on the chair. Goddamn, he was gorgeous, even without the stage makeup and the fancy costuming. Sometimes, Aoi wondered if Ruki knew just how hot he was. He played the part when spotlights and cameras were on him, but away from the fans, he was much more reserved.

“I just can’t believe we’re major now,” Ruki said. “It seems like just yesterday we were being told we’d be doing a whole fucking album.”

“You were happy about that, I remember,” Aoi said.

“Not as happy as you,” Ruki said. “You nearly knocked me over.” Indeed, the guitarist had celebrated by taking a running, flying leap at Ruki – much like he did with Kai before the encores in their stage shows.

“Can I help it if I got a little excited?” Aoi sat down on the bed, directly behind Ruki. Correction, one of the two beds. Although if he got his way, one of them would be completely unused tonight.

“A little?” Ruki said. “There’s a dent in the ceiling of that meeting room the size and shape of your head.”

“And it was worth it,” Aoi retorted. “You have to admit we did one hell of an album.”

Ruki leaned back further, staring at the ceiling. “It was okay. But . . .”

“But?” said Aoi.

“I feel like it could have been better,” Ruki said. “I feel like _we_ could be better. There’s so many sides of us people haven’t seen yet. I mean, we showed a new side on the single, but . . .”

“We could take it further?” Stop being so gorgeous, Aoi thought. You’re just tempting me to jump you here and now.

“What do you think?” Ruki said, sitting up and spinning his chair around toward Aoi.

Aoi gave a lazy smile. “I think that we’re going to surprise ourselves,” he said.

“How so?” Ruki said.

“Well, like you said . . . we’ve got a lot of sides, right? And I don’t even think we know what they are yet.” He leaned toward the other man. “We’re going to have fun finding them, aren’t we?”

“You and I are thinking alike now,” Ruki said. “That scares me.”

“How come?” Aoi said. “Thinking like me can be fun.”

“Yes, and it can also be a maze you never come back from.”

“But you’d like to follow that maze, wouldn’t you?” Aoi reached out and put his hand on Ruki’s.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” said Ruki – but he didn’t move his hand.

“I mean that it’s a shame that this is the first stop on the tour that Kai put us together,” Aoi said. “You’ve wanted it as much as I have.”

“What?” Ruki spluttered.

“Come on,” Aoi said. “I’ve seen you looking at me backstage, when I get changed. You devour me with your eyes, then look away. You don’t have to, you know. I’m ready, willing and able whenever you want me.” He cupped Rukis face in his hand. “I always have been.”

Ruki opened his mouth to make a retort, shut it, then opened it again. “Okay. Maybe I’ve been a bit curious.”

“Just a bit?” Aoi said.

“What, have you been curious about me?” Ruki shut back.

“Isn’t it obvious?” The hand moved, caressing Ruki’s cheek.

“So what are we supposed to do about it?” Ruki said.

Oh, he had to ask. Aoi closed the remaining distance between them, bringing his lips to the other man’s. It was a brief kiss, and he pulled back with a smile. “You are a smart guy,” he said. “Figure it out.”

He want and sat back on the edge of the bed with a wide smile, almost a smirk, which carried a message of, come and get me, Ruki. If you want me now, let’s see you prove it.

Ruki proved it. He got up from the chair, sat on the bed beside Aoi and leaned in for another kiss.

Aoi pulled Ruki closer, wasting no time in opening his lips and pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Ruki let out a little shudder – probably of surprise – and stiffened a little, but that became a long exhale as Aoi plundered his mouth, making sure he rubbed sensitive spots.

When Aoi pulled away and began kissing down Ruki’s neck, slowly, Ruki shuddered again, murmuring, “Those piercings . . .”

“Mmm?” Aoi said, kissing him again, making sure the bits of metal rubbed against Ruki’s skin. “You like them, don’t you?”

“They feel . . .” He moaned a little. “I don’t think I’ve felt anything like them before . . .”

“You haven’t fucked anyone with lip piercings before me?” Aoi said. “You’re missing out. There’s nothing like it in the world.” He brushed his lips on Ruki’s skin again, rubbing his head back and forth, making the metal scratch a little.

“Why does it matter?” Ruki murmured, tangling his fingers in Aoi’s hair.

“Why does what matter?” Aoi punctuated what he was doing with a nip this time.

“Who I slept with before,” Ruki said.

“It doesn’t.” Aoi raised his head and grabbed Ruki’s hair, pulling it lightly so his lover’s head would pull back, looking into his eyes. “Because after you have me? Nobody else is going to compare.”

“You’re sure of yourself,” Ruki said, but he didn’t break eye contact with Aoi.

“That’s because . . .” Aoi pulled back from the other man. “I know I have this to offer.” He stripped off the robe and tossed it on the floor. The body that was revealed was lean and smooth, with a wonderfully flat and muscled stomach – not the body of a muscleman, but clearly someone who went to the gym.

And then, there was what was below that stomach. Not for nothing was it nicknamed Mt. Fuji.

“Well?” Aoi said, running a hand along his own chest, working downward. “Do you like what you see?” He let his fingers graze his own cock. “You can have every bit of this, you know. Any way you want it. You want to take it on all fours? I’ll have you bent over with your pretty ass in the air, and I’m going to push it in so deep you’ll think it’s going right through you. You want to ride me? I’m going to lie there and watch you move up and down on it, watch your pretty face when you feel it moving in you, touch your cock just enough to make you moan and beg me for more.”

He moved his fingers over the head of his erection, caressing it softly. “It doesn’t matter how – I’m going to make you sweat and moan. I’m going to make you squirm under me. And then, when it looks like you’ve had enough, I’m going to . . .”

Ruki suddenly sprang to his feet. He’d had enough of this fucking teasing. He was going to take matters into his own hands. He stripped his shirt off, flinging it to the floor, his shirt and underwear following.

And he dropped to his knees, lips opening right away, wrapping around the head of Aoi’s erection and starting to suck. His tongue flicked back and forth, stroking the head, and his fingers began to work their way down the shaft, caressing to the same rhythm his tongue was working.

Aoi was a bit surprised at first – he even gasped. But as the pleasure started to spread over his body, slowly, his eyes closed, and his hands came to rest on top of Ruki’s head.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned. “Work me, baby. Let me feel that hot mouth. Go on, suck me more . . .”

Ruki moved down further on him, purring as it slid over his tongue. He heard the sounds the other man was making, and a thrill ran through him – not just because he loved sucking cock (because he most definitely did), but because he was the one doing the teasing and pleasing now. He’d turned the tables, gained the upper hand.

He slid the thing in his mouth almost all the way out, keeping just the tip in his lips, sweeping his tongue over it . .. as his fingers reached up to Aoi’s navel ring. He didn’t wear it all the time anymore, thank God he had it in tonight.

Ruki tickled around the area, knowing the flesh was sensitive there, hearing Aoi moan – and then, he tugged on the ornament. Aoi responded by thrusting his hips forward so fast and hard that Ruki nearly choked. Good thing he was ready for something like that.

“Ruki, oh, fuck, Ruki,” Aoi moaned, and now he was pulling lightly on the other man’s hair – which made Ruki moan in return. The little bit of pain was just the seasoning he needed for his pleasure.

He lifted his head, pulling the cock out, and slowly licked up the side, looking at Aoi’s reaction. Oh, yes, the other man had his eyes closed, moaning in pleasure, a slight sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin . . .

Ruki touched his tongue to the tip of Aoi’s cock just a tiny bit, pulled away, then touched again – and Aoi began to moan, “More, more, oh, fuck, please, more . . .”

The vocalist suddenly stood up, grabbed his lover in his arms, pulled him close and hissed in his ear, “Now, who made who sweat and moan and squirm?”

Aoi responded to that by crushing his lips on Ruki’s, hard enough that it was almost painful, the two of them tumbling to the bed together. The guitarist fumbled around for the nighttable, trying to find the bottle of lube he’d placed there earlier, and it was Ruki who found it, pressing it into his lover’s hand. He lay back, legs spread, wanting Aoi to get on with it, already . . .

The finger pushed into him, and Ruki growled, willing the little bit of pain to go away, because now that he’d had that thing in his mouth, he wanted it in his ass, dammit. He started to buck his hips when the second one entered, knowing it wasn’t going to be long now before he was going to get a good, hard fucking.

“Oh, you want it now,” Aoi murmured. “You’re hungry for cock any way you can get it. And I’m going to give it to you.” He moved up so he could look into Ruki’s eyes without taking his fingers out of his ass. “I’m going to fuck you real good because you sucked me real good.”

Ruki shuddered, pushing down on the fingers. “Stop talking and do it!” he said.

“When you’re ready.” Aoi slid in the third finger. “I want to make sure you can take everything I have. I don’t want any pain for you – just pleasure.”

The fingers finally slid out, and Ruki heard the squish of the lube bottle. There was the slight pressure of Aoi pressing against him, and then . . .

“Oh, fuck,” Ruki moaned as the other man began to fill and fill and fill him. It was no idle boast – he really did have a cock like no other. He raised his head to look at Aoi. “You’re proud of this, aren’t you?”

“As proud as you are of your cocksucking ability,” Aoi murmured. “Which you should be.”

He was big, so big . . . Ruki just lay back, letting his body adjust, get used to the delicious invasion . . .

And then, Aoi started to move, sliding through him slowly, that cock already starting to find and caress bundles of nerves, sending warm tingles through him. Goddamn it, the bastard was right – a fucking like this could spoil you for anyone else.

Aoi moaned as he started to pick up speed, a steady thrust that began to get harder and faster, a rapid rhythm that make the hotel bed creak a little – the sound only adding to the sexy atmosphere, the feel of a naughty rendezvous.

“Oh, yes, more,” Ruki moaned as he raised his legs and wrapped them around Aoi’s hips, trying to pull him in deeper still, starting to move with his every thrust. Both men were letting out primal sounds, breathing heavily, their skin starting to glisten with sweat.

“Gorgeous,” Aoi murmured. “So hot, like I thought you’d be. Such a hot, tight ass. Such a wild fuck . . .” He reached down and started to stroke Ruki’s cock, his fingers moving on the shaft in time with his thrusts, and Ruki moaned louder, an urgent sound now, he could feel the pleasure building rapidly, and he wriggled on the sheets, trying to contain it all . . .

“Aoi,” he moaned. “Aoi, I’m going to . . . oh, fuck, I’m . . .”

Aoi only encouraged him, sweeping his thumb over the head of Ruki’s erection, just making Ruki thrust his hips upward and cry out, loudly, pleasure roaring through his veins like fire, come pouring from him, running over Aoi’s hand.

Aoi wasn’t far behind, the feel of Ruki’s hot sheath tightening around him making him give out a deep groan, followed by calling Ruki’s name out as he came into him hard, then collapsed on top, panting and moaning.

They kissed, gently, and Aoi raised his head. “Guess we made each other sweat and moan,” he said, breathlessly.

“Tell you when I can think,” Ruki murmured - that orgasm had been so intense it felt like a mind-wipe. What were they doing? Oh, yeah, tour. Near the finale. That explained the hotel bed.

It didn’t matter. They could have fucked in an alley. They could have fucked on a glacier. It still would be the hottest damn sex he’d had in eons – maybe ever.

And then, Aoi did something unexpected. He leaned over and nuzzled Ruki – a truly affectionate cuddle. “I’m glad this happened,” he said. “I’ve been looking forward to it all tour.”

“Mmmph.” That was sort of a “so have I,” but his brain was still sort of scattered. Forming complete sentences would be hit or miss for awhile.

Aoi nodded. “You’re the kind of guy a man can’t keep his hands off of, you know?”

Ruki reached out and wrapped his arms around Aoi. Damn, but this felt good. He could get used to this. “I guess you’re expecting to come to my place when we get home?” he said.

“Well, we could go to mine,” Aoi said, “but it’s kind of a mess. Beer bottles aren’t very romantic.”

Mission number one, Ruki thought, was clean up Aoi’s place. He wasn’t having his boyfriend living in a recycling bin. Wait, boyfriend? Who said anything about them dating?

It was, Ruki realized, what he wanted. Dammit. He’d told himself a long time ago he’d never fall for an arrogant bastard. But then again, not every arrogant bastard was Aoi.

“We’ll take care of the beer bottles,” he sighed. “Just so you know, I’ll clean, but I can’t cook.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to,” Aoi said. “That’s what takeout is for. I have a nice place right around the corner.”

Ruki closed his eyes and snuggled against the other man. Something new was beginning, and it didn’t just have to do with their first full album, or the fact that they were about to go major.

It might almost be safe to say his life would never be the same again – and in this case, that was a good thing.

* * *

The tour finale was over. Aoi rushed backstage, grabbing for Ruki’s hand when they were safely out of the range of the cameras. “That was fucking incredible,” Aoi said.

“The best live we ever did,” Ruki said. He was still shaking with the emotions of the last song.

“All because of you.” Aoi wrapped an arm around the vocalist. “You killed it.”

“You all killed it,” Ruki said. “I feel . . .”

“Like partying?” Aoi said. “Like fucking?” The last carried a hopeful tone.

“Inspired,” Ruki said. “I know what I want to write now.”

“Can we fuck before you start writing?” Aoi said.

“Do you ever get enough?” Ruki retorted. “We did it twice yesterday and once this morning.”

“And who was under me and kept yelling ‘More, more’? Seems to me you can’t get enough, either.”

“You really are proud of your abilities, aren’t you?”

“With good reason,” Aoi said.

“You do remember we just did a full live, don’t you? I need my energy back.”

“Okay, we’ll have some downtime, and then . . .” He reached out and caressed his lover’s hair.

Ruki sighed – but he was smiling when he did so. The bastard was right about one thing – he really couldn’t get enough of Aoi, and not just physically. There was just something about him that opened up Ruki’s mind, released his creativity . . . brought out those hidden sides to his talent.

He was going to bring out one more side in the song he had in mind, a ballad along the lines of their Reila single, only . . . more sophisticated. The song would be for Aoi, only nobody would know it but him. The title would be coded.

It was common knowledge that the meaning of Aoi’s name was Hollyhock. It was less common knowledge that there was a type of hollyhock called Crème de Cassis. So when someone asked Ruki why their new single was called Cassis . . . he’d just say it was a secret.

Only he would know – thought he’d be delighted if Aoi would figure it out.


End file.
